The Unwelcome Guest
by WhatTheCensoredXD
Summary: It was suppose to be an innocent summer for Scott. No school, no grades to worry about and spending his time with Stiles and the pack. All was good until his aunt and younger cousin come for a short visit. Apparently, they weren't the only ones who decided to come in Beacon Hills.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I decided to write another story for Teen Wolf, but more horror. If this show has werewolves, then I'm pretty sure a little more supernatural stuff won't hurt XD. Don't worry: there are no vampires. So yeah, I really hope you enjoy this though ^_^ I hope...**

**~Also: this will take place in the summer, so yeah. Summer people and let's just pretend that the Alpha Pack DOESN'T exist here and Erica and Boyd return to Derek and yeah...everyone is happy :D *laugh nervously* **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

It was a nice hot day in the middle of July; the sun was blazing down on the small town of Beacon Hills and the people took advantage of the heat. School was now over and young teens took the opportunity to relax from those big books the evil teachers would give to them. Some often slept past noon, not bothering to wake up until six o'clock; others decided to leave their homes and go on vacation with the family.

All and all: it was just summer.

"I'm _so_ tired," Stiles whined in his lawn chair seat; Erica strolled passed him, throwing her magazine on his face in the process. The ADHD teen slapped his hand on the magazine and carelessly threw it on the ground; he sent an annoyed glare at Erica's direction, but she held an innocent look. "How rude!"

"Oh, shut up," Isaac chuckled from behind, his hand grasping a cold lemonade drink. Stiles snapped his head at the blue-eyed werewolf, frowning at him.

"I will _not_," he huffed before abruptly standing up o his feet. "You know what? I will _not_ be pushed around just because I'm just a human!" He began his speech as Erica and Isaac rolled their eyes simultaneously. "I have rights people," he stuck a finger in the air, "_rights_!"

"Well you won't have them once you're dead, now would you?" A familiar voice threaten from behind Stiles. Derek stepped outside into the porch, his gray shirt clinging onto his fit torso as his muscles were shown.

Stiles snorted, waving off the threat. "Yeah, yeah, sour wolf." The teen then sat back down, grabbed the magazine and used it as a fan for himself. "So where's Scott?"

"Inside with Boyd fighting over the last popsicle stick," Derek simply stated with a dull tone. He stopped near the steps as he stayed under the shade. "I decided to leave them be."

"Good choice," Isaac chuckled, sipping on his drink. Erica plopped herself on the blue hammock, placing a pair of sunglasses to block out the sun. It was completely unnecessary due to the woods doing most of the work, but no one said a thing; there was no convincing Erica and her sunglasses or else you wanted to get killed by her claws.

The four didn't say anything for a while as the wind dancing between the trees were the only sounds being made; that was what Stiles could hear, but for the werewolves, they could hear the bickering of Scott and Boyd. They also sensed a squirrel five feet away carrying three nuts inside his mouth along with a group of runners a mile away. Scott soon walked out with his phone instead of his popsicle stick as he stared at the screen.

Boyd strolled out, a victory smile on his chocolate face; Erica kept looking up, her arms behind her head while Isaac leaned against a tree. "I can see who lost," he smirked and Scott sent the curly teen a glare.

"I'm going home," he sighed, putting his phone away; he slapped Stiles' shoulders, motioning his friend to get up. "Take me, please? My mom says it's important."

"I should really start charging you for my services," Stiles grumbled, fishing for his keys. "Probably start a taxi business while I'm at it."

"You're the best!" Scott hollered after him and Stiles threw his arm in the air. "Well I'm going."

Everyone said goodbye to him and Stiles honked his horn, sending a look at Scott; the werewolf rushed over, slipping inside before the car pulled away from the Hale house and back to Beacon Hills.

* * *

Scott and Stiles exited the car as soon as they reached his house; Scott froze mid-way, his nose sniffing the air. Stiles turned his head around, moving his hands. "What's the matter, dude?"

Scott continued to sniff, his eyes narrowing. "Nothing, it's just," his mouth twitched, "something's off. I don't know what, though."

"Maybe the heat is getting to you, man," Stiles patted his back, pushing him forward. Scott opens the door and the two boys enter inside; Scott heard some familiar voices coming from the living room and he quickly walks there.

"Mom?" He called for her as he made his way to the living room; Stiles followed behind, but didn't pay attention as he bumped into Scott. The boy shook his head, eyes blinking before realizing there was people. "Aunt Sandra?"

The woman in a pink flowery dress stood from her seat; she kindly walked around the couch before hugging Scott, smiling at him. "Scott! My goodness have you grown since the last time I saw you!"

Scott laughed, his white teeth glowing. "Wait, if you're here, then where's-"

"Scotty!" A shriek came into the room; the older boy turned his head to see a young girl crash into his legs, her tiny hands gripping on his jeans. Scott chuckled as he picked up his younger cousin in his arm, spinning her around. The two women, and Stiles, shared a laugh as they saw the sweet reunion happening in front of them.

"Guess she found you," Melissa joked, putting her cup on the coffee table. She dusted her brown pants before leaning against the couch. Scott gently placed the young girl on the ground, but she never left his side; her chestnut wavy hair flowed passed her shoulders, but a pretty pink bow was on top her head. "Lily, weren't you going to show Scott something?"

The girl nodded as she ran to her small bag, pulling out a little doll. She quickly walked back to where Scott stood, showing him the toy in her hands. "Looky, Scott! Isn't she pwetty?"

He slowly kneeled to her level, taking the doll in his hands to examine it. The odd scent came back again, but it was stronger than before. Scott stared into the sharp green eyes that shined against his brown ones. The straight hair made the doll's pale skin pop out, but the teen was uncomfortable around this doll; he didn't want to cause a scene since his aunt or cousin didn't know he was a werewolf, so he kept quiet and smiled. "It's nice, Lily."

"Her name is Ewis," Lily proudly stated, her cheeks large like a chipmunk with nuts inside.

"Eris," Scott repeated and Lily nodded, taking the doll back. The scent quickly went away as Lily walked towards her mother, climbing on the couch; her eyes noticed Stiles awkwardly standing near the doorway, not sure what to do.

Lily waved her hands happily at him. "Hello! My name is Lily, what's your name?"

Stiles came forward, a smile on his face. "You can call me Stiles." The girl laughed and Stiles' face fell a bit, but recovered quickly. Scott suppressed a laugh as he coughed, but Stiles knew so he sent him a hard glare.

"Lily don't be rude," Sandra scolded at the small child; she quickly glanced at Stiles' way. "I'm so sorry, Stiles," she apologized, but the boy shook his head.

"That's all right, many people find my name _fascinating_," he explained. "Well, my nickname though."

Sandra nodded in understanding, her curls bouncing near her neck; the room became silent for a few minutes until Scott decided to strike up another conversation.

"So," he coughed into his fist. "What are you doing here, Aunt Sandra?"

Melissa answered for her sister. "Your aunt and cousin will be staying here for a week since their house is being renovated."

"Yes," Sandra took a sip of her water. "Richard right now is in Japan working on his new building project he's in charge of and with the house currently busy, why not stop by and spend some time with my family here?"

Scott nodded. "That's good," he shared a look at his mom. "I'm sure you two are settled in right?"

"They're sharing the guest bedroom," Scott's mom spoke before looking at the clock. "Well, I guess I should get dinner started."

Sandra stood up, fixing her shirt. "Let me help you, Melissa." The two sister chatted their way to the kitchen leaving Scott, Stiles and Lily in the living room; Stiles took a seat on the couch, watching Lily playing her doll.

"So who gave you the doll?" Stiles asked and Lily lifted her eyes from the toy.

"My daddy," she gave a teeth grin. "He said he got it from Gweek!"

"I think you mean Greece, Lily," Scott lightly corrected his cousin, checking his phone for any messages, but more specifically Allison. Sadly sighing, he puts the phone away before sitting on the other side so that the young girl was in the middle between the two. He carefully eyed the doll as the scent came back again; he knew something about it was fishy since he could feel something odd.

It wasn't normal.

But it made his cousin happy so maybe he was just overreacting. Watching Stiles tickle Lily caused him to smile as the sound of her giggled pushed the though away. It was summer time and he just wanted to relax before going back to high school and dealing another year.

Just relaxing.

* * *

Scott rolled on his bed, the cold pillow hitting his heated cheek; the window was open, letting some breeze come through the room, cooling him off. His mouth moved slightly as the blanket fell to the ground; he was sleeping in an odd position: his legs spread all over as his left arm was hung off the bed.

His eyes snapped open.

Scott quickly sat on his bed, his arm laid across his bare chest; he heard something outside the hallway and he rose a curious eye brow. The sound grew louder and Scott wasted no time leaving the bed and stepping outside; his enhanced eye sight served him some purpose, but he was confused to see nothing.

The hallway was completely empty and everyone's heart was in a steady pace; he could scene them sleeping in their rooms, but Scott knew something wasn't right. As he tried to take a step forward, he quickly froze. There was a small pressure in the air and Scott's eyes turned golden, his claws ready for anything as a low growl escaped his lips.

The pressure soon faded away and Scott's eyes returned to normal. He could hear the clock ticking away from downstairs and the cool breeze come from his room; gazing at the hallway one more time, he frowned as he entered back inside. Closing the door, Scott merely stood for a moment, thinking over what just happened moments ago.

Something was in his house.

He just knew.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter everyone ^_^ Do you love it? Hate it? Let me know okay! Remember: anything is appreciated for me so yeah ^_^ Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	2. Chapter 2

**I received a good response from you guys ^_^! I'm glad you guys are intrigued and I hope I can keep it up for you :D Also, for the Guest Awesome: yeah, I noticed that and I'll change it later since I feel lazy XD. Enjoy this next chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

"I'm telling you, Stiles, it felt weird," Scott shared as they were throwing the ball at each other; the two friends were at the school field as they tried to pass the time. Stiles quickly caught the white ball in his hands, shaking his head.

"I don't know, Scott," he threw the ball as hard as he could, but Scott still managed to catch it easily. "A _ghost_? C'mon, really?"

Scott glared, throwing the ball roughly at Stiles; the boy ducked his head, the ball landing on the ground. As Stiles complained, Scott blocked his annoying voice for a moment; Stiles grumbled words under his mouth, throwing it back at Scott.

"I'm serious, Stiles!" He yelled at him, his hair falling on his forehead. "There was this...this pressure in the air. It was felt _heavy_ and it caused me to shift for a bit." The werewolf lifted his hand to throw the ball, but instead went against the idea. "You got to believe me, Stiles."

Stiles sighed as he walked the remaining distance between them; the buzz-cut boy clapped his hand on Scott's should, shaking him a bit. "I do, man, I mean," he faces him with wide eyes, "we've dealt with psychopathic hunters, a cosmetic alpha and the Kanima. I'm sure nothing really surprises me anymore."

Scott laughed. "Thanks, man."

"Anytime, but," he pulled away, throwing the ball in his hands, "tell me more about what happened last night."

"Well, like I said: I heard something in the hall so I went to check it out, but no one was there; everyone else was sleeping and when I tried to move forward, something _stopped_ me. It was like an invisible presence that caused me to shift."

Stiles rubbed his chin dramatically. "You know what," he snapped his fingers in the air. "I've got an idea."

"Is it something I'm not going to like?"

"Probably."

* * *

"I think that's a _wonderful_ idea!" Aunt Sandra gushed at the two boys who sat near the counter. "I'm sure that Lily would love to spend time with you two."

Melissa nodded, holding a cup of coffee in her hands. "And with my day off," she faced Sandra, "we could spend some quality time together!"

"Like sisters should," Sandra laughed, hugging Scott's mom. "Great, so it's settled! Where do you two plan on taking her?"

Stiles decided to give the woman his best smile. "Oh just around the town, maybe buy her some ice cream and take her in the forest," Sandra grew worried for a moment, "before the sun goes down! But don't worry Mrs. Mallory, Lily will be fine with us."

"Don't worry, Sandra," Melissa piped besides her. "His father is the Sheriff of this town, so I'm sure whatever happens, they'll be fine," she gazed at Stiles with a raised eyebrow. "Am I right?"

Stiles nodded. "Yes, ma'am," he saluted with his two fingers and the two women smiled at him. A couple of minutes later, Lily came rushing downstairs as she held the doll in her hand; her hair was down as the blue skirt swayed. The white blouse was comfortable for the fun day she will spend with her older cousin and friend as her eyes shined with joy.

"Can we go now _pwease_!" She begged at the group and everyone laughed; Scott said goodbye to his mom and aunt, as did Lily before heading outside. Lily skipped down the steps, her small hand grabbing Scott's as she forced him to walk quicker. "Faster, Scotty, faster!"

The three hopped into Stiles' jeep before driving away and heading to the Hale house.

* * *

"C'mon, Derek," Erica huffed at her Alpha. "It's _summer_! Why should we train? The Argents aren't doing anything and there's nothing dangerous happening right now."

"But Gerard is still hiding," he grunted at the blonde beta; Erica rolled her honey eyes at him, crossing her arms over her chest so that her breast slightly puffed up. "He could come and strike any day."

Isaac shook his head, playing with his blue button shirt that was open; underneath was a wife beater as the heat was too much. "You're just stressing yourself, Derek. Relax a little!" His eyes averted to Derek's uncle. "Why can't you be more like Peter? He's relaxing."

Peter Hale was leaning against the refurnished pole that held up the porch roof; a small smirk was planted on his face as he watched with amusement. The fact that his nephew's pack was telling him to take a break was priceless to the older werewolf.

Derek just growled.

As Peter chuckled at Derek's face, he quickly stopped as his shoulders' tensed; his arms went down to his sides, the black shirt wrinkling a bit. The other werewolves took noticed of the odd behavior, but soon followed the same expression as they caught the strange scent making their way; Derek was the first to react, his eyes flashing red before disappearing. He then glanced hard at Erica's way. "You were saying?"

Erica made a 'tsk' noise with her tongue.

Stiles' jeep finally came into a view as it made a stop in front of the house; he stepped out of the car, closing the door before walking towards them. What really surprised everyone was the little girl that Scott was carrying in his arms. He gently made his way towards the pack, careful not to frighten his little cousin.

"Who is she?" Boyd asked, disrupting the silence that grew over them. Scott looked at them, sending a smile in the process.

"This is my cousin Lily," he introduced her to them. "Want to say 'hi', Lily?" The girl hid her face in Scott's chest, holding onto her doll tighter. The three betas' faces soften, as well as Peter, but Derek still held a blank expression.

Erica clapped her hands together, giggling. "Oh she's _adorable_! Too bad she's shy..."

"Yeah," Scott agreed, rubbing Lily's back. "She's not good with strangers."

"What are you doing here?" Derek grunted, his jaw tight as a stone. As everyone else was cooing over Lily, he still could sense the strange scent around them.

More specifically: Scott's cousin.

Scott nodded towards Stiles' direction. "Ask him."

Derek faced the hyper boy with cold green eyes and Stiles laughed nervously; Scott rolled his eyes as he gently placed Lily down on the ground, but the girl went behind his legs. She curiously peeked her small head, her brown eyes observing the three strangers in front of her.

She looked up at Scott and the teen gazed down. "Don't worry, they're my friends," he tried to ease her nerves he could sense from her. Lily glanced at them, cocking her head to the side before cautiously walking away from Scott's legs. Erica kneeled down to her level, her white smile shining on her face as the little girl came closer.

"You're pwetty," Lily compliment, rocking back and forth as she looked at the leafy floor; the beta laughed.

"Why thank you, Lily. Is that your doll?" Lily's eyes went up, warmth filled inside them as she became a bobble head. She eagerly showed it to her, jumping inside with happiness.

"My daddy gave it to me," she chirped innocently and Scott decided to leave her alone to talk to Derek in private; Stiles, Peter and Derek were all on the steps as they observed the girl's interaction with the pack. Scott knew that the others could still hear, but he knew that Lily couldn't and it was something she shouldn't hear.

"So what are you two exactly here for?" Derek went straight to the point; his face holding an annoyed expression.

Stiles sighed, rubbing his hands together. "Scott over here thinks there might be some 'ghost'," he air quoted the word, "around here."

"A 'ghost'?" Peter repeated the word in his mouth, quirking an eyebrow at Scott; his eyes kept observing Lily though as he felt the same feeling coming from her, but it was faint. Scott ran a shaking hand through his thick hair, eying each of them.

"Listen," he started. "Last night, something strange happened outside my room. I heard a thud, like if someone was banging on the wall, and I decided to check it out. Nothing was there, everyone was asleep, no odd scents in the house: nothing," he paused for a brief second. "I wanted to move down more in the hall, but once I did...I _stopped_. It was like someone was in front of me and I shifted before returning to normal."

Scott seriously stared at Peter and Derek, their faces deep in thought; they both knew he wasn't lying or making this up, but it was strange to hear. Derek's eyes faced Scott's, his mouth thin in a line. "So why did you came here?"

"I don't know! It was Stiles' idea," Scott answered, giving his friend an urgent look. "Do you think you might know what it is or what?"

Peter rubbed his forehead with his hand. "I'm not sure, but I'll take a look at it, but," he stared at Scott with hard blue eyes, "I'm sure your cousin isn't normal. She giving off some weird scent, but at the same time, it isn't hers. It feels more _darker_."

"Yeah," Derek murmured in agreement. "I feel it too."

Scott grew worried over his cousin. "She's human like Stiles," the boy defended. "My aunt as well, so she can't be anything else."

"We knew she is," Peter clarified, but his eyes narrowed at the doll in her hands. "But I think her toy is not."

All four gazed at the doll that was in Boyd's hand; Lily was hiding behind Isaac's legs as Erica wiggled her fingers at the six year old. It was a cute scene to witness, but the three werewolves could see a greater danger lurking behind it; Scott knew Peter was on to something, that something about that doll didn't seem right.

Boyd eyes narrowed, a slight frown on his dark face; he could sense the danger radiating off the toy as he stared down at the green eyes. They were brighter than Derek's, he noticed that, but they weren't comfortable to look at.

Scott nods before hopping down the steps; Lily grabs the doll from Boyd as she skips towards the older teen. "I want ice cweam! Stiles said you would get me some," she cried and Scott chuckled at her.

"We'll get you your ice cream, but first say goodbye to them," he pointed at the other teens; Lily waved goodbye as well to Derek and Peter before running to the Jeep. Crawling inside, Scott shared a look with the Hales as he jogged to the car. Stiles pulled away from the house as the young girl demanded her ice cream.

Derek watched as Stiles' car went away and so did the scent; it disappeared into thin air like it wasn't even here before. His pack scurried inside the house, wanting something to drink and eat; Peter soon followed, but froze for a moment to see his nephew staring off.

"I'll be there in a minute," Derek stated; Peter knitted his eyebrows together before letting go and leaving the Alpha alone. Derek continued to stare off into the deep woods, the leaves dancing in between the trees. It was a peaceful picture until a cool air swept through; Derek snapped his mind back to reality as he was confused by the sudden temperature.

It went from the burning nineties to the low fifties in a matter of seconds. The leaves on the floor danced harder in a rapid circle, the wind picking up speed as well; Derek sensed a tough pressure hitting his chest as it made it difficult to breathe for him. He stumbled a few feet back, grabbing his neck as his green eyes were wide.

The temperature soon went back to normal.

Derek blinked a couple of times, not sure what in the world that just happened; he could hear his pack goofing off inside, but he wondered if they could sensed that he was in danger. Didn't they feel the cool temperature like he did or the rough pressure that attacked him?

He quickly went inside, not wanting to be alone anymore.

What Derek didn't see was a white hand gliding on the tree before disappearing as well.

* * *

**So what did you think? I would love to know your opinions or responses ^_^ Remember: anything from you guys motivates me! Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I'm glad you guys are really enjoying this story ^_^ I swear, love the reviews, favorites and alerts that I see in my mailbox. It's just amazing, but enough of my rambling and on to the story :D **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

"Can you babysit Lily for a few minutes? I just need to take a quick shower," Scott begged Stiles with his puppy brown eyes and his friend held a frown.

"So now I'm a taxi service _and_ a babysitter?" He complained to the werewolf and Scott sighed, resisting his eyes to roll. "What's next? You need me to wipe your ass for you?"

Scott punched his shoulder harshly, glaring at him. "Dude! Language!" He eyed his cousin, sending an obvious look at Stiles. The boy rubbed the area he was hit, his mouth open.

"Sorry, no need to resort to violence here," he huffed and Scott rolled his eyes this time. "But fine. Go take your damn shower; I'll watch her, but if you sneak out I _swear_," he pointed his finger at Scott's chest. "I'm turning you into a fur coat and donating it to the needy."

Scott chuckled, but thanked Stiles; running upstairs, he could still hear him and his cousin playing in the living with the TV on. Stiles made sure it was in an appropriate channel since Lily was just a little girl and shouldn't be shown such awful things.

Entering his room, he snatched the white towel that was neatly folded on his drawer and headed inside the bathroom; placing his dirty clothes in the basket, he turned on the water as he waited for it to warm up before stepping inside. The shower curtain closed and Scott soon felt his muscles relax; the steamy water was heaven to his body, feeling the dirt and sweat from today.

He grabbed for the shampoo that was sitting on the hanger and squeezed the slimy liquid on his hair; rummaging his fingers inside his hair, Scott closed his eyes the smoke surrounding him and his peaceful place.

His heart stopped for a moment.

Scott placed his hands on the side, the bubbly shampoo still on his head; he could feel the strange scent inside his room, but inside his bathroom to be more specifically. It slightly grew stronger as the minutes went by and a cool breeze swept in front of him; he began to shiver as the temperature slowly trickled down that he could see his own breath.

Scott knew something was wrong.

Reaching to turn off the water, he froze as he heard a scratching noise near him; his eyes widen, his mouth open, as he could see a small fingernail trailing in the middle of his curtain. It looked like someone was on the other side, dragging their finger across as they silently left their mark.

It stopped and Scott leaned against his tiled wall, trying to keep space from his curtain; he could smell the evilness, the heaviness of the scent. The danger and darkness lurking behind it and Scott knew he need to call Stiles.

"Stiles?" He yelled his name. "Stiles!"

Nothing.

He couldn't even hear downstairs. It was as if someone was blocking his ears and Scott grew worried; his eyes shined yellow, the claws coming out as he roughly pulled the shower curtain open. He saw nothing and Scott was confused.

His eyes lingered at the door and noticed it was closed.

His hearing returned to normal as he could listen downstairs; Lily's crayon that was furiously coloring her notebook while Stiles made small talk to her. Scott had no idea what had just happened a few seconds ago. The temperature was back to normal and he could no longer see his cool breath as if winter was inside his bathroom.

It was normal.

Scott looked down, the water attacking his body and he quickly finished; shutting it off, Scott reached for his towel and wrapped it around himself. Exiting the bathroom, he headed towards his drawer and closet, putting on a new pair of pants and red shirt; shaking his wet hair, Scott nodded in approval and made a turn to head out the room.

That is until he noticed something on his bed.

He stood stunned as it was Lily's doll; it was perfectly sitting on his pillow, the large smile planted on her pale face. He turned his body around, making sure he wasn't imagining it or if Stiles was outside, but nothing. It was just there, sitting on his pillow.

He didn't sensed anyone come inside his room.

Cautiously approaching the odd toy, his hand slowly picked it up; he brought the doll to his face, examining it closely as if he could see something. That something was inside it, hiding from him, but he knew he wasn't crazy. His brown eyes scan the room, his frown deep on his tan face since his eyes shined golden.

A warning growl escaped his lips as he stared at the corner near his room.

He felt a powerful force coming from that area, but it was empty. He didn't see anything, but he knew something was there and watching him. He clutched onto the doll tightly, but loosen the grip as he didn't want to break his cousin's doll. Scott stared at the corner once more, narrowing his eyes at it and the powerful force disappeared.

Scott rose an eyebrow, but soon marched out the room. He rushed down the stairs, the toy in his hand as he stepped into the living room; Lily was still coloring her book, her small tongue sticking out as she was in concentration. The purple crayon was furiously running in circles and Scott couldn't help but chuckled.

It was a cute scene.

Stiles was sitting on the couch, a remote control in his hand as his finger clicked through the endless channels; the screen rapidly changed as Stiles couldn't decided on what he wanted to watch, but he made sure Lily was still where she was.

"Hey," Scott spoke up and Stiles turned his head behind. "How was she?"

Stiles shrugged, patting on the couch. "Fine. Surprised she didn't throw some tantrum kids her age do; I would mostly likely hide in the closet if she started flinging the crayon box around. Every man for themselves, man."

Scott nodded. "Oh, Lily," the girl lifted her head up, stopping her coloring for a moment. "Did you leave this in my room?" He showed her the doll and Lily shook her head. She reached her tiny hand to grab her doll and softly caressed the hair.

"No," she answered in her innocent voice. "I thought I left it hewe on the floow."

Scott's eyebrows were scrunched together as he heard Lily's side of the story; she wasn't lying since her heart didn't jump, but remained steady and calm. Lily went back to her coloring, humming a soft tune, but Scott didn't listen to it. Instead, he was in deep thought and Stiles observed his best friend's quiet state he was in.

Stiles pushed Scott's arm, bring him back to life. "Hey, man, you okay?"

"Yeah," he quickly answered with a rapid nod. "Just...confused you know," he glanced at Lily who was now talking to her doll. "Let's talk in the kitchen."

Scott stood from his seat and Stiles curiously followed. The two teens made their way into the kitchen and Stiles watched as the werewolf paced around, his hands shaking. "Seriously, Scott. What's the matter?"

"That _doll_," he pointed towards the living room, "was in my _room_! Like it was perfectly sitting on my pillow." Scott stopped pacing and stared at Stiles with stern brown eyes. "You didn't come into my room right?"

"I needed to watch over Lily, Scott," Stiles gave him a blank expression. "But no, I didn't enter your room. I don't peek, man. You know I'm not like that."

He was telling the truth and Scott groaned in annoyance. If Stiles or Lily didn't come into his room, then who placed the doll on his pillow?  
It didn't make sense to him.

It didn't add up one bit.

Stiles snapped his finger at Scott. "Hey! What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that _something_ is in my _house_, Stiles!" He gritted through his teeth; he sighed, cooling his anger that was boiling inside. "When I was in the shower, it was normal right. Everything was fine until the room became like a freezer. I could see my _breath_, Stiles," he moved his hands all over the place. "My freaking _breath_, but that's not all. I felt something heavy on the other side of my shower curtain. I saw a finger gliding on the curtain before it stopped and disappeared." Scott took in a deep breath and Stiles was silent. The ADHD boy leaned against the counter, his finger sliding across the table in deep thought.

He looked at Scott who was facing the living room; his brown eyes flashed golden for a second as a low growl escaped his lips. Stiles' eyes looked at the same direction to see Lily playing with her doll; it would seem normal to any other person, but Stiles knew that wasn't what Scott saw. He believed his friend since he now knew the supernatural world existed.

He wouldn't be that surprised if there were ghost or vampires around.

"Listen, Scott," Stiles spoke into the silence, destroying the thick, tensed air. "I'll help you out. Probably do some research on this toy; what was the name again?"

Scott's eyes closed as he tried to remember the name. "I don't know...started with an E though," he mumbled, but Stiles finished his thought for him.

"Eris," he exclaimed. "That's the name, but sounds oddly familiar to me. Kind of heard it somewhere, but I'm not sure."

Scott send him a small smile. "Thanks, Stiles. Really appreciate it."

"No problem," he chirped. "We need some action here in Beacon Hills."

"Wasn't Jackson and Gerard enough?"

"Eh," he waved his hand and Scott laughed, shaking his head.

* * *

Scott knocked his mom's door as he patiently waited outside; his aunt and cousin were in their room, reading a book and Scott could perfectly hear the woman's soft voice as she read the words. Their heart beats were steady and Scott remembered when his mom used to read him a book for story time; it was his favorite thing at night. He could remember his mom's smile and how gentle she spoke the words on the picture book.

He could remember laying down in his warm bed, his small head resting on his mom. That was all before he was a werewolf and when time was innocent. Sometimes, he wished he could go back to that time and cuddle with his mom.

"Come in," Melissa spoke from behind the door. Scott enters, closing the door as he stares at his mom sitting on her bed, putting the book down. "Oh, Scott. What do need, sweetie?"

Scott shifted his weight on his feet, looking around the room, but his mom. He scratched his ear, not sure how to start. He wasn't sure if his mom would believe a word that came out his mouth; sure she found out him being a werewolf, but she was still getting used to it.

He didn't want to worry her more, but she needed to know. "Mom, I need to talk to you," Scott started and Melissa rose a curious eyebrow. She neatly placed her hands on her lap, her back straighten as her ears were ready to listen. "Have you noticed anything, um, _odd_ happening in the house?"

Melissa's mouth was pursed together, thinking to herself. "No, not really. Why?"

Scott wasn't sure if he should tell her about what he has been seeing or feeling these past two days. So he had lied. "Nothing, just wondering that's all. So how are you and Aunt Sandra enjoying your days together?"

Melissa smiled, her hands glued to one another. "Oh it's just wonderful! It's nice to be around her again," she sighed in happiness. "It's just like old times when we were younger. Playing with each other and sharing secrets."

Secrets.

"Have you told her about," he gestured to himself with a knowing look. "About _me_?"

His mom was hesitated, but shook her head. "I wasn't sure if I should; I was hoping maybe _you_ would tell her," she titled her head to the side. "That is if you _want_ to, though. I'm not forcing you, Scott since I know you just want to protect your family. If you feel the time is right, then go ahead, but if not," she paused to gaze at her son with serious eyes, "then don't."

Scott nodded his head, letting his mother's wise words sink into his mind. "Thanks, mom."

"Anytime, sweetie," he smiled and Scott left her room; he walked down the hall and noticed the door to the guest room was slightly open. He peeked his head inside to see Lily fast asleep on the bed, the large covers hiding her small body; the bathroom was occupied as the lights were on with the door closed shut.

His eyes slowly focused on the sleeping child, but the lamp besides her started fizzing; it kept turning off and on as something under the covers began to move. Scott opened the door more, stepping inside as he growled at the bed; the movement stopped as did the lights as well.

Scott could hear the sink from the bathroom still running as his aunt hummed a tune. The teen eyed his cousin once more, her face soft and relax as she had no idea what happened seconds ago; he quickly exited the room, and headed straight for his own.

He hoped Stiles and Peter would help him fast.

* * *

**Here's chapter three! I'm glad you are all enjoying this story ^_^ Not sure if It might be that long, probably eighteen chapters or less. Eh, I'm just letting my mind go as well as being inspired by other things I see. Until next time...**

_** -WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	4. Chapter 4

**The action is slowly coming :) I love building up the suspense; so much fun to write and it's great that you are all enjoying reading this. This story won't be too long, so yeah; probably be short, but still: lots of crazy stuff is going to happen! Here's the next chapter ^_^!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

"That's what it says," Stiles commented as Scott skimmed through the bright computer screen; Stiles sat behind the werewolf, holding on to his shoulder as Scott read the black, small words. "Crazy, huh?"

"Crazy?" Scott asked in a bewildered tone; his brown eyes were wide as his mouth was open. "Are you saying this doll is _possessed_?"

Stiles moved forward, shrugging a bit. "I'm not saying _that_, but come on: the doll name is Eris. According to this site, Eris was a Greek goddess of chaos, strife and discord. Her father brought the doll from Greece, you claiming to feel supernatural things happening in your house? It's kind of adding up to some dark spirit possessing your cousin's doll."

Scott sat still, his eyes down on his hands. What Stiles had just mentioned was all true, but this was all too strange for him. A _doll_ being possessed? Sure, that happened in movies he used to watch with Stiles, but he hadn't thought it would happen to _him_.

He dealt with hunters, the Kanima and crazy Peter, but never something like _this_.

Life clearly doesn't want him to have a break.

"Okay," Scott sighed, rubbing his eyes. "What do we do now?"

Stiles plopped on his bed, his head hitting the pillow. "Yeah: that I don't know. Maybe we should talk to Peter about since he might know about," his hands spazzed in the air, "this. Being a werewolf and all; heck, he even came back to life!"

Scott groaned to himself.

* * *

"And you're sure?" Peter asked Scott who was standing in front of the former Alpha.

"Yes," Scott sighed out the word. "Stiles and I believe it's some ghost possessing it; you even said yourself that you feel something dark and dangerous about it. I felt it too when I was taking a shower and when I stared at my corner in the room."

Peter didn't say anything and Derek was near the two with a stony face expression; his green eyes were hard and cold as the threat affected him and his pack. He too shared the same experience as Scott, but he hadn't spoken a word.

He kept it to himself.

Erica, who was sitting on the steps, decided to enter into the conversation. "How does a ghost possess something and why?" All heads snapped to her voice before their eyes landed on Peter since he was the oldest.

"Reasons vary," he calmly started out, walking slightly to the living room. "But in Scott's case: it might not _have_ one. In fact," he turned around in a swift motion, his eyebrows raised high, "it could just be there to terrorize your family. Stiles," the boy stood up from his slouched position, "you did some research on the doll's name, am I correct?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Eris is the Greek goddess of chaos."

Peter held a faint smile. "Chaos," he explained towards Scott. "That is what this spirit wants to do. Chaos," he repeated the word, slithering closer to the teen boy. "And this spirit won't rest," his footsteps inching more, "until your life becomes a living _hell_," his breath was hitting Scott's face as he held onto the rail, "and _die_."

Scott growled at Peter, his eyes becoming gold. The older wolf chuckled as he backed away from Scott, a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"Okay," Stiles clapped his hands together. "Since weirdo here is done terrorizing Scott's scared pants," Isaac and Boyd snickered at each other, "what do we do now?"

"Kill it," Derek grunted harshly and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Yes, kill something that's already dead," he sarcastically spoke. "Smart idea, Mr. Sour Wolf."

Derek glared at Stiles, but didn't respond to his statement. Instead, he stared at his uncle. "So how do we get rid of it?"

"Getting rid of it might be quite difficult," Peter warned them all. "It's tricky as you never knew how strong or powerful it may be."

"Can't we just get some cross and place it on the doll: call it a day?" Isaac suggested from his spot and Derek rolled his eyes, although, it wasn't a bad idea. Stiles' eyes nearly popped out of his skull, his feet jumping up in excitement.

"It could be just like that movie: _The Exorcist_ minus the whole head turning scene. Kind of gross if you ask me," he shudder as his eyes blinked at everyone. They all had an annoyed look and his sighed. "Just saying!"

Erica sighed, her blonde curls bouncing around. "Can't we just _destroy_ the doll? It gives me the creeps," she shivers a bit. Her honey brown eyes eye everyone in the room. "C'mon, it can't be that hard to 'kill' the doll. Let's just throw it at a fireplace or something."

"I second Erica's idea," Isaac snapped his fingers above the girl's head. Boyd shrugged, his arms crossed, but it indicated he was in on the idea as well.

"What about the spirit?" Peter pointed out the large flaw. "Listen, it's not that easy to just get rid of this from Beacon Hills. We need a full proof plan."

Scott motioned his hand at Peter. "Which _is_?"

Peter stared at him, his mouth thin on his face. "I can't promise it would work out smoothly, but I need you to give me your full trust." Scott hesitated, but nodded in the end.

"Good," Peter smiled. "Good."

* * *

"Are you going to be fine, Scott?" Aunt Sandra asked him as he was sitting on the table eating a piece of bagel. He nodded, swallowing down the food before answering her.

"Yeah, don't worry," he smiled to calm her nerves. "I stay home by myself all the time. You and Lily go have fun."

Sandra chuckled, but nodded as she grabbed the keys on the hallway table. "Lily! Let's go, sweetheart!" Scott's enhanced hearing her the girl's fast footsteps rush down the stairs in an excited motion. Lily quickly came into the room, clutching on the doll tightly in her hands; Scott narrowed his eyes at it as the conversation he had yesterday rang into his mind again.

Scott needed to trust Peter as he promised.

"We'll be back later, Scott," his aunt yelled as Lily began dragging the mother out the door. With the sound of the door closed, Scott turned on the TV to see what was going on; as he sat on the couch with a drink in his hand, the boy takes a small sip. Everything was fine as he was watching a random show that he didn't bother to change. It seemed interesting, but he had his phone by his side if the TV didn't entertain him that well.

As Scott was watching, the screen froze; it wasn't that it froze and then went back on, it kept the scene still. Especially with the scene of a person staring at Scott in an intense gazed; Scott titled his head to the side, his body shaking as he grew uncomfortable. He reached for the remote control that was on the table to shut off the TV; he kept clicking on the button, but the screen never left.

It kept staring at him.

He was getting scared.

Scott's ear began to ring a sound; he scrunched his face in annoyance, scratching inside. The sound's ringing grew louder and it continued to bother Scott more than before. Being a werewolf, it was a pet peeve and Scott clapped his hands on each side as he hoped to block out the sound.

It didn't.

Instead, it grew louder and Scott fell on his knees, screaming in pain. At one point, he roared an animalistic growl as his claws quickly came out. His eyes were switching from golden to brown as Scott was trying hard to keep in control. Scott felt like he was a teapot that was on a heated stove to be ready to turn off. The whistling noise was too much for Scott as his throat became red in anger; the agonizing pain was too much for him.

He wanted it to stop already.

He just wanted it to stop.

Scott's eyes snapped open, his breathing heavy and uneven. The TV returned to normal as he could hear the noise coming from the screen; Scott wasn't sure what the heck just happened as he lifted himself from the floor he was currently laying on.

His eyes landed on his hands as they uncontrollably shook; his neck and face felt sweaty as the liquid tried to cool down his heat. Scott stood on his feet as he scanned the room; he rushed towards the staircase, but stopped before going on the first step.

It didn't feel safe.

"Dammit," he muttered to himself as he reached for the keys that were on the table. Quickly turning off the TV, Scott decided to go to Stiles house; as much of a man he was, Scott didn't want to be alone in his house. After what just happened, he wasn't taking the chance of being killed, even if that was possible; no, Scott wanted to leave his own _home_.

As he locked the door, Scott ran down the steps and onto the sidewalk. He unlocked his bike as he needed to head over to Stiles' house; placing the key inside, he removes the chains around and places them inside his pocket.

For a strange reason, Scott just needed to take a picture of his house; it was like someone inside was telling him to do it and Scott couldn't fight it. Grabbing for his phone, Scott took the picture and waited for it to load; Scott nearly drops it as he was shocked at what he was clearly seeing on the small, iPhone screen.

He _definitely_ needed to go to Stiles house and fast.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter four! Wondering what's on the picture? You'll find out next chapter ^_^! Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Sorry for the late update, but since school is nearing by, I really won't have much time to work on this story (stupid high school -_-). Also, my brain is being such a meanie that I'm slightly losing inspiration for this story. An author's worse enemy: writer's block DX! So yeah, I'm trying to listen to some songs and it actually gave me another story: but I'm not working on it. Probably just get a quick draft but that's it. Enough of my blabbering and enjoy this (pathetic *tear*) chapter for all of you to read!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

Scott continued pacing around Stiles' room like a mad man; when the tan boy approached his best friend's house, he immediately rushed upstairs and threw the phone at him. Stiles was stunned for a moment at Scott's actions, but he quickly saw the phone for himself.

Stiles stayed silent, but his fingers made rapid motion as he tried to comprehend what his eyes were seeing. "What the _fuck_?"

"I don't know, Stiles," Scott cried out loud, his fingers digging through his hair. "I don't know what _that_," he furiously pointed at his phone, "is! I don't know...I don' t know..."

"It's a picture a ghost near some window, Scott! How did you _not_ know what it _is_?"

Scott stopped pacing as he stared into blank space; he had no idea _why_ he wanted to take the picture, but he just _needed_ to take it. Plopping his heavy weight on the bed, the floor groaned for a second before silence entered inside the room; Scott's face looked sickly pale, his eyes droopy with confusion and even fear. Stiles seemed dearly concerned for Scott as he never seen him in this state before in their sixteen years of living on earth.

He looked weak.

Afraid and in desperate need of help from someone else.

"What do we do, Stiles?" Scott croaked at him, his brown eyes screaming fright. "My family is in danger and I don't know what to do..."

Stiles sighed, rubbing his eyes as he slowly sat next to the broken teen; placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, he squeezed it tightly as Stiles gave a small smile. "Don't worry, man. We'll find a way out of this mess like we always do in the past!" Scott kept his eyes lingering at his hands, but shifted his gaze at Stiles; the teen held a goofy grin and Scott couldn't help but chuckled a bit. "Good, doggy!"

Scott punched him in the arm.

* * *

"Well..." Isaac cocked his head to the side, tilting the phone in his hands. "That is some picture." Erica snatched Scott's phone, her polished fingernails gripping the device.

"You probably used Instagram or something," she snorted, but soon heard Scott growl dangerously; her honey colored eyes caught his golden one glaring at her way, but she brushed it away. Erica wasn't scared of Scott, there was no reason, but she decided to drop her case. "Fine, fine."

"Why is it so blurry though?" Boyd questioned from behind Erica. "You could barely make out the face. Just a white figure standing behind he window, but who's window?"

Scott quickly grabbed his phone from Erica's hands as he examine the photo more closely. "That looks like...the _guest_ bedroom!" He spun around, sweat trickling down his cheek. "That's where my aunt and cousin are sleeping!"

Isaac rose an eyebrow. "That can't be good."

"No shit, Sherlock," Stiles spat out, holding Scott's arm. "I'm sure, Peter has got _something_ in that laptop."

"I really hope he does," Scott muttered under his breath. All five teenagers stood in a semi-circle near the staircase of the Hale house; Scott could hear everyone's heartbeat, but he heard his own the most. It was the loudest out of the five since he began to grow worried for his life. He wondered why he couldn't have at least something normal for once, but no.

Ever since the bite: normalcy was out of the question for him.

"What's wrong this time? Any flying objects happening in your house?" Derek's deep voice snapped Scott's mind back into reality; the older werewolf had his arms crossed over his large, buff chest as his green eyes stared deeply at Scott.

"Don't joke about it!" Scott angrily yelled at Derek. "This is serious, okay?"

Derek merely stared at him, his expression bored. "I know this is serious," he stated. "Just curious, that's all."

"Where's Peter?"

"He's coming," Derek answered, looking around the place. "Let me see the phone?" Stiles tosses the phone at Derek, who easily catches it, and lets his eyes roam at the screen for a minute; his eyebrows narrow together, a slight frown forming on his face.

Stiles shuffled beside him, his head peaking over Derek's shoulder. "Well?"

Derek glanced at Stiles, more like glare, as he moved away from him. "Looks interesting," he commented at Scott. "Question is why did you take it?"

Scott shrugged. "I just _did_."

"That's not really much of a reason."

Before Scott could answer back, Peter's footsteps came towards them, his hand holding the laptop that Derek believed was a book. His blue eyes shined at everyone, a small grin on his bearded face; the former Alpha was in a happy mood, which was strange for Scott to see, as he acknowledged the two boys.

"So, Scott," he spoke up. "What do you have for us today?"

"A picture," Erica piped up for Scott. "My money is still on Instagram..."

Scott harshly glared at the girl's way; Erica placed her hands up in surrender, but a smirk never leaving her face one bit. Peter motioned his hand outwards and the beta gave it to him so he could take a look; his eyes held no emotion as everyone waited for his opinion.

Peter lifted is head, nodding slightly. "Interesting."

"So? what now? I can't wait any longer, Peter," Scott complained roughly. "It's only been like two or three days and already I'm getting kicked out of my house!"

"Calm down," he demanded, sitting on the steps. "There is one way to get rid of the ghost, but it will be difficult and dangerous."

Scott leaned next to him, his brown eyes completely serious. "I don't care. I just want to know and that's it." Peter opened his laptop, pulling up a document to show everyone that was around him; no one said a word at first. Their faces were written in confusion as they skimmed through the bright screen in front of them; silence was all in the house until Stiles spoke up.

"_That_ is what we need to do?" Stiles nervously laughed, coughing to calm his nerves floating inside. "Are you _sure_ there is no other way?"

Peter gave him an exasperated look.

Stiles clapped his hands together, blinking rapidly. "All righty then..." He soon walked away, shaking his head. "Why am I always stuck with the bad luck?"

* * *

**That's the ending...fairly short, yes I know: but it's the best I could do for now. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews, alerts, favorites, etc. They keep me going and I always appreciate them very much ^_^ Since school is starting, updates for this one won't happen often, but I'll try to do the best that I can! Also, for the new story that just popped on my head: if anyone is interested on it, you can PM me if you're curious. Right now, it's literally a rough draft, but still: work in progress :D. Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I know it's been almost a month (or maybe a month) since I updated, but high school can be a drag...a real drag from me -_-; anyways, enough of my long blabbing and here is the next chapter. I apologize if it's not the best since the inspiration just came to me last night...Enjoy! (I hope...)**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

"I'm just as nervous as you, buddy," Stiles mumbled underneath his breath; his hazel eyes were wondering everywhere, but Scott. "Heck, I don't know why _you_ are nervous for; you have your werewolf powers. I have nothing but human blood and skin."

Scott glared at Stiles. "Really?"

Stiles thought for a second, his finger raising in the air. "Yup."

"Unbelievable," he groaned, shaking his head slightly. The two quickly reached Scott's house, the atmosphere cold and dark as an abandon building; it was funny for Scott though: the building he saw was suppose to be his home.

A home he grew up in for sixteen years.

"Will you two quit yapping your mouths already," Erica snapped from behind; Stiles turned his head so that he could see the blonde girl.

"Hey! You don't tell _me_ what to do in my car, Barbie," he snorted and Erica growled, her eyes shining dangerously at him. Stiles wasn't affected by them anymore, but simply rolled his own eyes at her. "Serious: the eye coloring thing is getting old. Especially since I'm surrounded by dogs twenty-four seven."

"Well you won't be alive in a minute unless you keep driving, moron," Isaac grumbled at him, his curly hair bouncing slightly. The human boy sighed, complaining on not being some servant for these beasts that were once outcasts.

Stiles peered through his rear-view mirror. "And this is why Boyd is my favorite."

Body grinned.

* * *

Melissa came home, her curly hair slightly frizzled as the steam swam through the air; she was preparing dinner for everyone as she hummed a light tune. Switching to the other pan, the mother stirred the tomato sauce; a light smile was curved on her face as the delicious smell rang through her nose.

"I'm glad she fell to sleep already," Sandra sighed as she walked down the stairs; her light curls bounced with each step as her face was written in distressed. Although she was tired, she stilled kept a faint smile on her tan face. "Something smells good."

Melissa chuckled. "It's because it _is_ good."

Sandra laughed as she took a seat near the counter; the younger sister's eyes wandered around the house in silence. The two were in complete silence and Sandra's fingers started to curl together as her eyes landed on her older sister; Sandra wasn't sure if she should tell Melissa something that was hidden deep inside her.

She wasn't sure how she would react.

"Melissa," her voice quiet as a mouse; Scott's mother turned her head around, pausing her stir. "Do you often question about...I don't know: _life_?"

"No," she hesitantly answered; the woman slowly turned around, turning off the stove that was cooking the food. Her own brown eyes carefully observed her younger sister's odd actions; Sandra's shoulders were tense, her face staring straight instead of Melissa's. "Why do you ask?"

Sandra's fingers started moving. "I'm not..." her mouth closed for a moment. "I'm not...sure," she whispered to herself before laughing bitterly. "Of course I do, why am I lying to myself!"

Melissa eyes narrowed as she marched towards her sister. "Sandra: what is wrong?" Her hands held the woman's shoulders. "You can tell me."

Sandra shook her head, the tears clearly visible now as it ran down her face. "I can't! I can't, Melissa!" Her neck snapped quickly as her red, puffy eyes screamed against her sister's dark ones. "You won't believe a word I will say! You'll think I'm crazy. Insane and considering your profession, place me in a mental hospital."

"Sandra," she firmly stated, her mouth in a straight line. "Your my _sister_, we've been through so much in our lives before," Sandra shook her head, but Melissa continued. "I'll believe you, Sandra. Just tell me, please!"

Sandra stayed still. "The renovation," she spoke in a hushed tone, but grew louder. "The renovation happening at my home: it's all some lie, Melissa," she abruptly stood up and paced through the kitchen and living room. "I needed to leave, I needed to take Lily and I away from that, that _hell_ hole!"

"What-t?" Melissa stammered, rushing behind her sister in full speed. "What are you talking about, Sandra?"

"The house is _evil_! Something," she frantically whipped her hands in the air, her curls frizzing. "Something isn't right, Melissa and I have tried _everything_. I have tried everything, but I just couldn't! I just couldn't stay there in that place! That hell!"

"What about Richard?"

Sandra lets out a humorless laugh. "What about him? That bastard left me, he's not actually in Japan for some business trip. He doesn't believe me and is divorcing me, but I'm worried about the custody he might have over Lily, Melissa!" Scott's mother stood shocked, clearly not ready to hear her sister's surprising statement. "He'll claim I'm crazy due to my actions about the house, but I _know_, Melissa. I know something evil is happening and I needed to get away for my safety and Lily's."

"What do you mean evil though, Sandra?" The younger woman stopped pacing around as she spun her heels to face Melissa. The woman's face was completely pale, her eyes wide as she was remembering a memory. "Sandra, tell me what's happening."

"Every night," she quivered, her hands shaking in fear. "Every single night, I feel _pressure_ around me. I feel," her curls fell, the sweat trickling down, "_watched_. Every movement I make, someone is behind me, watching and waiting."

Melissa gently held Sandra's arm. "How long have you felt this?"

Sandra faced her sister with teary eyes. "I don't know. Months I suppose, but it felt like _years_. I'm drowning in my own fear, Melissa! At nights, I can't even sleep because...because I feel _it_. I feel the eyes on me," Sandra finally broke down into fresh tears. "I just don't know what to do anymore!"

It pained Melissa to see her younger sister so vulnerable like this; there were a few times when she broke down and needed help, but Sandra was too proud to ask for it. The loud sobs coming out of Sandra was enough for Melissa to think of a way for help and she found one.

"What if Scott can help you."

Sandra stopped crying and snapped her head up. "How? He's just a boy, Melissa! How could he possibly help me?"

Melissa squeezed Sandra's shoulder with a firm gesture. "Trust me," her eyes pierced at her sister's. "Scott isn't the normal boy you may think he is, Sandra."

* * *

**Short! Yes, short, but better than nothing. Sorry for the wait, but high school does take time away from me! I'll try to update as much as I can, but it won't happen frequently, but thank you to all the wonderful reviews, followers and favorites this story has received! Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Thank you for the lovely reviews, alerts and favorites! Here's the next chapter of this story :D **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

Scott flickered his brown eyes outside the car window; Stiles kept driving towards their house, but Scott was in deep thought that the world became a large blur. He just kept thinking about what was happening in his life, how this wasn't anything he had ever faced before. He had doubts about this plan, but if Peter said this was the only way...

Then he has no choice.

He felt someone shake his shoulder. "Scott!"

"Huh?" The werewolf turned around to see an irritated Erica, her lips in a straight line that clearly screamed of annoyance.

"Your phone is ringing," she explained, pointing a finger where his pocket was. Scott's fingers fidgeted to grab the phone, gliding his thumb on the screen to answer.

"Hello?"

"_Scott, where are you?_" It was none other than his own mother on the other line. The three wolves in the back perked up in interest; Stiles bugged his best friend to place it on speaker so he wouldn't feel left out. Scott reluctantly did and soon everyone could hear equally, werewolf or not.

"I'm heading home," he answered, but made sure his voice was cracking. "Stiles is with me along with some of my other friends."

"Other friends?" Isaac scoffed, offended by Scott's poor choice of words.

"You know what I mean," Scott hissed as his hand moved the phone away so his mom wouldn't hear. He quickly brought it back into the middle. "Why do you ask, mom? Is everything fine?"

"_Yes..._" was the answer, but a sigh was heard afterwards. "_No, Scott. Everything isn't fine, in fact, it's about your aunt. I need you here._"

Scott's shoulders stiffen from the sound of his mom's voice. He could clearly sense her need of help and worrisome directed to his aunt; thousands of scenarios rapidly swam through his head as if a hurricane made landfall. "What-t about Aunt Sandra?"

"_Scott...just come home. I need you here to explain, it's urgently._"

The line soon went dead and Scott slowly hung up. Boyd quietly eyed the passenger, but he couldn't remain silent. "Something is wrong, huh?"

Scott just simply stared off the road in front of him. "Yeah," his voice deep and husky. "Stiles, drive faster."

Stiles obeyed as the speed of the car increased and passed a stop sign.

* * *

Melissa rapidly hung up the phone, not giving her son a chance to respond back; she just wanted him here so the two of them could tell the secret. Gripping the phone in her hand, her lips pursed as the eyebrows narrowed together. Her eyes wandered outside as she noticed the moon being covered by thick clouds; outside looked pitched black, the other house having no light as if no one had lived there for years.

Only her house was alive.

The nurse cocked her head to the side as her brown eyes continued to stare outside; the trees quietly danced against the wind and soon picked up speed. The dark green leaves floated in the air, but Melissa grew curious. Her feet slowly shuffled towards the scene, the fingers gripping the phone in her hands tighter.

She noticed the air around her grew heavier and it became difficult for her to breathe properly, but she kept walking towards the glass window; the ticking of the clock ran through her ears, the water dripping from the faucet one by one, the warm heartbeat pumping through her veins.

Her deep curls were brushed aside, but was no use as the quickly came back to their place against her face. The dark chocolate brown eyes curiously observed outside, her face moving side by side like a security camera.

Nothing...but a _fly_...

A small fly was frozen in place of the window that Melissa surveyed. It didn't move at all and Melissa sucked her teeth as she tried to plucked it away.

A bright, white hand loudly banged on the window from outside and Melissa shockingly jumped back; a scream rang through the house, and Sandra immediately rushed upstairs as it was her own daughter's. Melissa's chest rapidly heaved up and down as the phone fell from her hand; her eyes were clearly wide in fear as she watched the window, but saw no white hand that appeared a few seconds ago.

The fly buzzed away.

* * *

Sandra's feet picked up speed as her forehead was drenched in sweat for her daughter's safety. Opening the door to her room, her eyes landed on the little girl sitting up as she desperately clutched to her doll. Lily's soft cries was the only noise on the second floor and the mother rushed to her side, picking her up in her arms.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Mommy is here," Sandra tried to sooth the scared child; her hands caressed Lily's soft chestnut hair as her lips kissed it as well. "Mommy is here."

"Make it go away," Lily whimpered on her mother's shoulder. "Make it go away, mommy!"

"Make what go away?" Sandra's heartbeat rapidly picked up speed as she chanted a prayer inside her head. She hoped it wasn't what she was dreading inside since Sandra tried her hardest to protect Lily from it.

From both of them.

"The evil person, mommy!" Lily cried harder and began hiccupping between sentences. "The hand...I don't like the hand..."

Sandra couldn't understand what Lily meant by the hand, but whatever it was, she didn't want to stand in the room any longer. Running out the room and downstairs, Sandra searched for her sister who sat on the floor, shaking like a scared cat. The face of Melissa drained in color, leaving her skin complexion dangerously pale.

"Melissa," Sandra cautiously called for the woman. "Melissa. Are you all right?"

"The hand-d," Melissa stuttered, her body visibly shivering as if the temperature in the house was like the Arctic. She pointed towards the window that she once looked with her own eyes. "The hand outside."

Sandra snapped her vision to the window, her sister and then to her own daughter who was quietly whimpering in her arms. Lily continued to clutch on to the doll and Sandra quietly examined it deeply for the first time.

Something wasn't right and she was starting to place the pieces together.

* * *

**That's chapter seven everyone! Don't worry, Scott and the gang will come for their rescue next chapter ^_^! Also: next chapter is when it's about to go down... *evil laughter* Thank you for being patient with me and this lovely story :D! Hope the next chapter won't be too long, but you never know with school being in the way. Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I know you all are patiently waiting for this next chapter and here it is; thank you for the wonderful reviews, favorites, alerts: it just makes my day ^_^! So, enjoy this chapter I have written up for all you wonderful people :D! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

The car lights shinned through the windows, indicating that Scott and the gang's presence was here; Melissa's head shot up, relief in her stressed out eyes. Reaching for the door, Sandra simply stood where she was, holding on to her daughter who was sucking on her thumb. The little girl's head nested on Sandra's shoulder, holding on the doll.

Melissa opened the door and Scott soon came inside; Stiles, Isaac, Boyd and Erica also followed as they carefully eyed the house. Scott's mom quickly hugged him, grabbing on his shoulders for dear life; the teen's eyes roamed around, sniffing the air. It was off putting and the other werewolves could sense it as well.

"Scott! Scott, we need to tell Sandra about _it_," she emphasized the last word to him. "Please, just tell her."

"Tell me what?" The younger woman questioned, her eyebrows up in curiosity. The four remaining teens stood behind, interested to see how Scott's confession on who he is would be like for Sandra; Scott was worried, no _nervous_ if Sandra would freak out and leave him and his mom for being such a monster. He was afraid that Lily's scream would taint the house's heavy atmosphere, her own brown eyes wide in fear.

Scott took in a deep breath, his hands becoming sweaty. "Aunt Sandra," his lips licked as his sensitivity level went high. He could hear the heartbeats of his mom, aunt and cousin; the clock upstairs ticking away, the refrigerator humming lightly in the kitchen and even the fly.

"Yes, Scott?"

"Listen," he slowly started out. "I'm not...I'm not who I _really_ am." His eyes made sure she was paying all her attention on him and she was; Lily squirmed in her mother's arms, a small grunt made Sandra place the girl on the floor. "In fact, I'm not _human_. I'm a werewolf," he finally confessed as his sweaty hands shook silently. "These three," he pointed to Boyd, Erica and Isaac, "are also werewolves. You have to believe and _trust_ me, Aunt Sandra. I won't hurt you, I won't hurt you or Lily or anyone; I'm not like this, I know how to control myself and better yet," he slowly grew closer towards his aunt who didn't faze a bit, "I know how to help you with whatever is happening right now."

"Are you...are you sure?" She quietly quiver, her voice barely above a whisper; her own chocolate eyes lit up in some sort of relief or if a savior finally came from above the heavens. Scott gently placed his hand on her shoulder, giving a comfort squeeze.

He directly looked into his aunt's eyes, his turning golden which caused her heart to stop beating for a moment. "Positive."

Sandra gave a softy laughter, her smile growing large as she nodded. She wasn't afraid of her nephew, but grateful for what he is, but surprised of the sudden and exciting secret; Melissa was completely relieved that her sister welcomed her son for who he is. She was relieved that her sister didn't scream or freak out.

She was joyful.

"Hey," Stiles piped up from behind. "Hey! Where's Lily?"

Sandra whipped her head on the floor, but saw nothing; she quickly circulated the area, her blood rushing in panic. "She was just here! She was just here! Lily?"

"Calm down," Melissa quickly marched towards her younger sister. "She's probably upstairs," the woman stated. Sandra's face drained in color, her breathing becoming scratchy; Melissa narrowed her eyes, confused of Sandra's reaction. "What's wrong?"

"She's _upstairs_," the mother whispered, her hands shaking fast. "She's upstairs! Melissa, we need to get her. It's not safe," she screamed and a loud thud sliced through the thick atmosphere. The sudden thud grew louder and heavier than the next as if a giant was stomping on land.

Lily's cries pierced from above, the shriek very terrifying for everyone to hear.

"Mom and Aunt Sandra: follow Stiles outside _now_," Scott ordered, his voice completely serious and hard. "Stiles, you take them to your house, but call Derek. You guys," he gestured to the three werewolves, "come with me."

Sandra rushed to Scott's side, her eyes widen in horror. "Scott! I can't _leave_ Lily! I can't just leave without her, Scott! I'll stay," she begged, tears building inside her eyes. "_Please_, Scott; it's my little girl up there."

Melissa gripped her sister's arm. "Sandra, trust him. He knows what he's doing, but we need to leave _now_," she demanded, sparing a glance at her son.

"No! I will _not_ leave without my daughter knowing she is in _danger_!" Sandra yelled at her older sister, her body shivering like mad and hair moving all over the place. Melissa simply pulled the screaming woman, Stiles helping as well, but Sandra kept struggling. "No! No! Lily! Lily!"

"It's for the best, Sandra!" Melissa began to cry as tears streamed down her face; said person continue to kick and scream, her face fully heated and red. "Scott, just go! Go!"

The teenage boy merely nodded, his lips completely straight as he didn't waste time heading upstairs; the others soon followed with Boyd behind Scott. Erica's honey colored eyes observed the dark, cold second floor; the doors were all closed except for one that was at the far end of the hallway. Isaac eyed the walls, his claws appearing as the slid slowly on it.

He soon stopped for a brief second, feeling the walls and smelling an odd odor from it. "Scott," he spoke up from the group. "Scott, take a look at this."

Scott carefully made his way towards Isaac, pushing him a bit to see scratch marks. They were long and deeply imprinted on his wall, but he also sensed something else; it was clearly awful to smell and it continued to grow as the scratch went on. Scott followed it, his eyes never leaving the wall and his nose being attack of the odor.

The scratch soon ended at his room and Scott's hand grabbed the doorknob; opening it, he could hear a little girl's snobs coming from his closet. Immediately, Scott ran to the other door and yanked it open, his eyes wide and heart speeding. Lily's head snapped up as her face was covered with tears and body shivering.

"Lily!" Scott sighed in relief as he reached for his younger cousin. "What happened? Why are you here?" He carefully balanced the young child on him, his arm grabbing under her knees while Lily placed her arm around his neck.

"It call my name," she explained in a tiny, broken voice. "I came hewe and then I heawd a loud noise, Scotty. I was scawed so I went into closet."

Scott frowned, looking back to see Isaac and Boyd watching him in sad eyes; he noticed Erica missing though and mentioned that to them.

"She was just here with us a moment ago," Isaac stated, his voice becoming worried. Boyd's head whipped outside the room and rushed to see if she was there; Isaac and Scott followed his actions and all three werewolves froze in their steps.

Erica unconsciously laid in the middle of the hallway, her blonde curls spread out all over the place; she was on her stomach so her face was plastered on the floor. Her hands were out and legs apart. Boyd was about to make his way towards Erica, but halted as another white figure slowly emerged from the staircase.

Lily buried her head in Scott's chest, screaming in fright; Scott's throat went dry, his body almost losing balance as his legs shook. Isaac was the same as Scott, his mouth wide open at what he was seeing; the tall white figure shuffled towards Erica.

A bright hand gripped Erica's ankle, the nails sharp and deadly. The three couldn't see the figure's face as the frizzy, long hair blocked it from sight. The figure's feet were slightly noticeable from the long, ripped dress.

It dragged the body towards the staircase, the shuffling noise was horror to their ears. The three merely watched, not sure what to do as the last curls disappeared downstairs; Boyd shook out of his froze state and ran to the stairs, but saw nothing.

They were gone.

He looked down to his feet and picked up the doll that sat next to him. The green eyes shined in the darkness and Boyd just released a roar in anger, tossing it towards Scott and Isaac.

Isaac picked it up while Scott said, "Give me it," his eyes connecting with the other boy. "It's important."

* * *

**That's chapter nine! Lots of things happened and Erica is gone :O! What do you think will happen next? Also, (side note I guess...) I'm thinking of making another story, but it will be about Stiles. He won't be the Stiles you all know, let's say **_**darker**_**. Just a thought if you're interested of the other story I'm making. Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people! Thank you for the lovely reviews, alerts and favorites: here's the next chapter everyone ^_^! Enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

"How!" Boyd exclaimed near the staircase; his chest heaving heavily due to frustration. "How could we _not_ have sensed Erica? How is that even possible?"

Isaac placed a firm grip on the black werewolf, his blue eyes gazing hard against heated brown ones. "We're not sure, Boyd, but let's not stand here."

"Why not?" His whole body turned to face Isaac. "It's not like she's going to take us!"

"She _can_ and she _will_," the other teen screamed in front of his face, the hot breath hitting Boyd's cheek and jaw line. Isaac soon calmed down, looking at the floor for a moment before returning his gaze at his friend. "She can and she will."

It was softer this time.

A loud and depressed sigh escapes between his lips, rubbing his sweaty forehead with the back of his shaking hand. "We could have saved her, Isaac. We could have..."

"Even if we could," Scott quietly started, walking towards the two with Lily in his arms still. "We would have been killed."

Boyd glared at Scott's way. "So basically we just leave her to die? Is that what you're saying?"

Scott's face grew hard and defensive. "I never said to leave her to die, Boyd! I'm just saying that in a situation like _this_," his free hand circulating the hallway, "it's life or death."

"But she's not dead," Isaac's voice was barely above a whisper; it was raspy and hoarsely. "I can still feel her."

The two boys stared at him with confused eyes before concentrating on Erica; it was indeed that the two could sense their fellow friend. She was around them, somewhere, hiding in a place they could not pinpoint. Although they couldn't figure out where she was, they all knew she was near as her presence was strong, but dangerously decreasing by every minute.

"Let's go downstairs," Scott ordered and the two agreed. Gripping on his younger cousin, the little girl pulled her head up to see him.

"Whewe is mommy?" Her voice was a small whimper, scared and lost in the deep house. "I want mommy!"

"Don't worry," he softly answered her. "We're going to see her."

* * *

"Can you drive a little faster?" Peter pestered his young nephew; Derek held onto the wheel, his knuckles shinning white; his lips was completely straight as he didn't want to lose focus on the road.

"This is the fastest I could get!"

Peter opened his mouth to argue back, but immediately snapped it shut; his posture quickly grew still as his hands held on the chair tighter. Derek noticed the odd reaction coming from his uncle and stared his green eyes at him.

"What's wrong?"

Peter stared out the window, his jaw clenching together. "It's starting..."

Derek's eyebrows narrowed together in confusion since the answer was too vague. "What are talking about?"

Peter glared at him with cold blue eyes. "It's _starting_! The spirit," he began, looking back at the window. "It's awake."

Derek didn't say anything after that; he too felt it now and it was disturbing to sense it. It didn't feel normal, but more deadlier and strong. It felt as if his werewolf couldn't breathe for a moment, but he pushed it aside. Focusing his eyes on the road, Derek just wanted to reach to Scott's house after Stiles spoke on the phone; words blared out from his mouth that Derek had a difficult time understanding the boy's ramble.

'_Stiles_...' Derek thought in his mind, rolling his eyes at his name. The silence took over his body as he tried to think what was happening. That led to the hand he noticed the other day and Derek would never forget it.

How white and thin it was.

It wasn't human, but it made him shiver.

Making a turn, his fingers slid on the leather wheel; at only noises in the car were the heartbeats coming from both of them. It was mixed with the soft sound of the air conditioner and the light humming of the engine.

That is until he felt something rubbing his thigh; at first Derek chose to ignore, thinking it was just the fabric of his pants, but it grew to be an annoyance. Grunting, a hand fell from the wheel and scratch the pants; the werewolf's fingers soon touch something cold and hard.

Confused, he looked down and his breath became shallow; his green eyes widen in horror as he saw the white hand, the _same_ white hand from before, gripping his thigh. The long, sharp fingernails pierced through the pants and Derek continued to stare as the head quickly emerge from under his seat.

The car swerved.

"_Derek_!" Peter screeched from his seat and Derek's eyes opened; he looked around him, horrified to the core, but it was just all in his mind. His stupid imagination tricked him and he fell for it; snapping his head at Peter, the older wolf gave him a look. "What's the matter with you? We could have been killed!"

"Shut up," he growled as he tried to keep his voice from breaking. Derek took in some large, deep breaths and quickly looked down. There was nothing but his foot on the pedal and he focused on the road once again.

Derek didn't know what the hell just happened a few moments ago; it all seem too real since he _felt_ the hand on him. He felt the coldness and the pressure surrounding it; heck: he _saw_ the head emerging from under him, the dark hair blocking the evil face.

But it was all in his mind.

It never happened.

Just his imagination.

'_Or was it?_' Derek pounded that question racing through his head. He tried to convince himself that it was, but a part of him told him it wasn't. That what happened was actually _real_ and it soon became real from him as he felt the burning sensation coming from his thigh where the ghost pierced her sharp nails at him.

The small holes printed through his pants teased the alpha werewolf as well.

'_It was real_...'

* * *

**Here's the next chapter! So...what do you all think? I would love to know ^_^ Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone :D! Thank you all very much of the reviews, alerts and favorites I have gotten from you ^_^. Also, if you haven't heard from the news, Hurricane Sandy is growing strong and how it will impact dangerously around the East Coast and yadda, yadda, yadda (I live in NY :D), I just hope nothing big happens that would cause power lines to drop down in my neighborhood -_- On to the story ^_^! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

"Okay, okay," muttered Stiles to himself; he was currently driving down the dark road, houses slightly lit or not at all. It was late as his was the only car in sight; his foot pressed on the pedal harder to pick up speed as if he were outrunning the police. "Where do I take you two..."

"What do you mean 'where', Stiles? Isn't it your home?" Melissa huffed in anger towards the teen; Stiles looked back with wide eyes.

"My dad doesn't know about _werewolves_! How am I going to explain what is happening if he believes they're all just movies or whatnot," he continued to ramble off. "I don't think I could just enter my house with you and your crying, hysterical sister explaining what is happening and expecting him to just shrug it off! He'll just send me to the nearest mental institution all wrapped up in a white jacket!"

"Then where are you going to take us?"

Stiles glanced at the rear-view mirror, his eyebrows going higher. "I think I know someone who might understand."

* * *

Chris Argent was quietly sitting down on the caramel sofa; the soft texture soothed the older man as his eyes focused on the newspaper in hand. Nothing was new or caught his interest, but it was something to pass the time. Something to keep him occupied after the unfortunate events that had happened to his family.

The face of Victoria Argent tainted into his mind once again. The beautiful features that could become soft and caring for her loved ones, but cold and brutal for the enemy the next. Her vivid, red, fury hair matched her persona perfectly; she took the Argent name and never disappointed it one bit in their marriage.

She took it with pride.

With grace.

With power and strength.

But it was all in his memory now; a memory that pained him to the core. He still remember that dreadful night, how their hands touched and curled with each other against the knife. How he helped her commit the suicide, but he knew it was needed.

She did it to protect their family.

To protect the family name.

Chris felt tears running down his cheek and quickly brushed them off. He shouldn't cry right now; he had cried enough on the bed, on his daughter's bed where his wife killed herself.

His daughter: Allison.

His little girl was the only one left in his family. The two had grown closer than before, even more than the hunter training he had placed on her. The death of her mother was the snapping point for Allison and Chris had seen the monster slowly come out with his own two eyes.

He had remember the same happening to his sister, when she was innocent just like Allison before their father poisoned her mind. He was just lucky that he hadn't fallen under the old man's spell and lies that spiraled his family out of control.

His sister, Kate, was gone.

His wife, Victoria, gone as well.

His father, well, he wasn't sure, but it was safe to assume he was dead.

A knock disrupted his train of thoughts and Chris groan in annoyance; his blue eyes flickered to the clock that hung on the wall and read that it was only 10:45. He wondered who would be out late in a summer night; Chris knew that his house was never a target for pranksters as he gave of the impression on not to be bothered with. The local news also helped his family become an avoidance to the rest of the town as not many strangers would willingly come.

The knock grew heavier as it banged against the door and Chris quickly opened it; his eyebrow rose in curiosity as his eyes landed on the one and only Stiles Stilinski.

"Well, it's this an interesting surprise," he hummed in a boredom tone. Stiles nervously scratches his head, biting the inside of his cheek.

"I tend to do that a lot lately," he answered as his tongue moist his lips. "Listen, I know it's a bit _awkward_ that I'm standing on near your door. I think I might be the last person you ever expected to see considering my best friend is a werewolf and we don't have such great history between us-"

"What do you _want_, Stiles?" Chris rudely interrupted. He was starting to get a migraine from the boy standing in front.

Stiles took in a deep breath before starting once again. "Do you mind if I left Mrs. McCall and her sister stay here for a few hours?"

Chris narrowed his eyes at such an odd request. "Why?"

Stiles fidgeted under the man's powerful gaze, his legs turning into jello. "Do you believe in evil ghosts or spirits, Mr. Argent? And don't told me 'no' since you're a werewolf hunter and your whole family are hunters as well."

Chris glared as Stiles gave off his "charming" smile.

"Bring them inside," he ordered to the boy. Stiles nodded and made a turn back to the car, but Chris gripped on his shoulder tightly. The sudden action caused Stiles to freeze and gulp as well. "But, I want to know everything that is going on."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Derek's here!" Isaac exclaimed in relief; his blue eyes noticed the car park in front of Scott's house and turned his head to face his friends. "Let's get out of here."

"Agree," Boyd answered from behind. Scott made his way towards the door, his hand grabbing the knob and turned it; the boy cocked his head slightly as the door wouldn't open at all. Gently placing Lily down on the ground, the girl stood quietly as she watched Scott pulled against the knob.

Scott used all his strength, his werewolf strength, to pry the door open, but couldn't. The claws had grown out from the frustration seeping from inside; moving away, Scott proceeded to kick the door down with his foot, even punching it, but nothing.

"Why can't I open it!"

"We're stuck in here..." Isaac whispered in fear; the curly head wolf proceeded to break the glass window, but it didn't cause a crack. Backing away in confusion and worry, he stood next to Boyd while gazing at Scott. "What the hell do we do now?"

"Scott!" Derek's voice shouted from outside. "Scott open the door!"

"We _can't_!" Scott yelled from the other side; his banged his fist on the door. "It won't open!"

Peter froze from behind his nephew as his eyes observed the home. "Who is inside with you, Scott?" There was a moment of silence before the boy answered with the other two werewolves and his cousin. "Oh no..."

Derek whipped his head, his green eyes confused. "What? What now?"

"The girl! She is still inside," Peter growled, his blue eyes turning icy. "She's in trouble."

"But so are the others!"

Peter's anger and impatience flare inside his eyes. "You don't understand, Derek; the loss of innocence is what causes chaos and destruction." Derek stood silent as Peter continued. "That is who this spirit wants. It wants the girl: Lily."

On the other side of the door, the three werewolves became fearful over the girl's fate.

Especially Scott.

* * *

**Oh snaps! Chris Argent finally makes his appearance in this story, Lily is in trouble and Stiles being his witty self. What will happen next? Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Hurricane Sandy is coming in soon for my neighborhood (specifically at night :P ) And no school for me in NY for TWO Days! Which means I could upload another chapter for you guys :D! Thank you for the reviews, alerts, favorites: the whole thing. Love it and enjoy the story ^_^ **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

"Why can't we get out?" Boyd asked, his voice breaking in some parts as he tried not to let his fear over take him. "What's happening?"

"The ghost must have trapped you all inside," Peter answered, his voice filled with slight warning. "It wants the child, Scott. It wants your cousin, so whatever you do: _don't_ leave her alone. Keep your eyes on the girl."

Isaac, who was standing beside Lily, quickly picked the child up in his arms. A small squeal escapes from her mouth, but she soon calms down as it was Isaac; her arms draped over his neck while her brown eyes mindlessly observed the dark house. The young girl was oblivious to the danger that fell upon her, but Scott knew.

"What can we do, Peter?" Scott asked, his voice scared. "Is there a way out?"

The silence was stretched long for what seem like a mile; it irked Scott who's head was plastered on the door as if it could make his hearing much better. Scott could hear all the hearts beating as one, but there was a small noise in the distance; he couldn't pin-point what it was or where it was coming from, but it annoyed him.

Scott growled and Isaac rose an eyebrow. "You okay, man?"

"No!" His body whipped around quickly, his claws out and eyes shining. "Where's the noise coming from?"

It was Boyd's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What noise?"

Scott stood dumbfound. "The _noise_! It's here in this house!" He began to turn around in circles, trying to locate it. "You two _seriously_ can't hear it? You're _werewolves_ for crying out loud!"

Derek could sense the anger and frustration beginning to grow in Scott; he turned to uncle for any help or advice. "Is there _any way_ to help them? Scott is going to explode in there and he might be a danger for all three of them!"

Peter just merely look at the ground, his fist curled together as he was in deep thought. Derek lets out a low groan before marching towards the door; he quickly reaches for the knob, but before his hand could touch it, the same white hand from before pops out of nowhere and grips on his wrist.

"_Holy shit_!"

Derek fell down on the ground, crawling back and away from the door; his chest was heaving heavily as his green eyes were wide in fright. Peter snaps his head towards his nephew and quickly moves towards him, kneeling.

"What happened?"

"That _hand_!" Derek shrieked, his throat tight and red. "That fucking hand is _everywhere_, Peter!" Before he could continue, Derek hissed in pain as he gripped the wrist where the hand touch; pulling his sleeve up, the two Hales stared in shock as the area affected was burning red and some purple. What was more interesting was the hand print that could be clearly seen on Derek.

No matter how hard Derek tried to heal himself, it wouldn't disappear.

* * *

"So," Stiles clapped his hands together nervously; his fingers fidgeted quietly as the powerful gaze of Chris laid upon him. Melissa and Sandra simply stayed silent, putting their own inputs at some points of Stiles' story; Allison entered the living room after she heard commotion from upstairs as her curiosity took over her. "What do you think?"

Chris scratched his chin, taking in the odd information. "I won't say you're crazy," he hummed deeply, his eyes glancing at his daughter. "But I'm not sure how much of a help I could be for your assistance. Our family deals with _werewolves_."

"But aren't werewolves supernatural?" Stiles yelled, his eyes twitching slightly. "Weren't you taught how to defend yourself from ghost or zombies, I mean _c'mon_: they might exists! Heck vampires could be real for all we know..."

"Stiles!" Melissa scolded at the teen, her brown eyes glaring at his direction. They soon soften in sympathy and concern. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Argent, but what he was trying to explain is if you hunt werewolves, don't you have any experience dealing with ghosts or spirits?"

Chris sighed, rubbing his forehead as he leaded against the couch. "Well: I do have _some_, but no expert on much of the area. The best I could probably do is read through a book I have in this house and see; what was this ghost you were saying, Stiles?"

The boy sat up straight, "Eris. Did some research before hand and learned she is the goddess of chaos and destruction."

"Chaos and destruction?" Allison piped up in interest.

"Yeah," he nodded. "You know like the whole 'end of the world' catastrophe thing."

Everyone in the room sighed.

"What?"

* * *

"I want mommy," Lily cried from behind, her mouth turned into a deep frown. "Whewe is mommy?"

"We'll see your mommy soon, Lily," Scott tried his best to sooth his younger cousin; pacing near the door, his hand shaking through his hair, he tried to think of a plan. He tried to turn on the lights, but to no one's surprise, it didn't light up. Throwing a pillow to the floor, his slid on the floor completely disappointed in himself.

Scott then took out the doll that was held in his jean pocket. He closely examine the toy in his large hands, the emerald eyes happily shining against his dull, brown ones. If he had gone crazy, he could have sworn to see the smile turn into an evil smirk, but he quickly blink his eyes.

The cheerful smile was still there.

He didn't realize the noise that bothered him before disappeared, but Boyd's ears perked up as a scratching sound seeped into the air. All four turned their head, Isaac keeping a tight grip on Lily before exploring the room, but never leaving the group.

The noise grew louder, thicker as well; it was as if a snake was slithering around in the dark, waiting for its prey. The hissing sound came directly from upstairs and the ominous greeting of the darkness was eerie for all of them; Boyd held a hand on Isaac's shoulder and pulled him back.

From the corner of Scott's eye, he noticed the lamp near him begin to slid by itself; slowly standing on his feet, Scott couldn't help but watch as it flew away from its spot and across the room. Specifically Isaac's direction.

Isaac sensed the object coming towards him and barely dodged it; the lamp hits the wall and for a moment, it reminded him of what his father would do to him. Throw objects at him for no reason whatsoever. His blue eyes widen in shock and fright as he was bewildered from the object that could have almost killed him.

Almost.

* * *

**Chris might help, Isaac almost killed by a lamp, Derek gets a burning print on him and spirit very angry: what next? Reviews are welcomed everyone and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I kind of procrastinated, but I was focused on the news from Hurricane Sandy. The winds outside are just enough for me to know she's coming...Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


End file.
